cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Michino
Character Background Michino was once raised in an Elven village close to the Badlands. His life here was as normal as one could be: a loving home with two parents and an accepting community of his mixed blood. For his early years all was well until an Orc tribe sought to raid the Elven Territory for resources and prizes. Michino's mother perished in the initial attack and Michino's throat was severely burned by Orc weaponry. In an act of sacrifice Michino's father fought off the bandit and carried his son to the river. Once Michino was placed onto a boat with his wounds treated, his father let the current take his son to safety as he caused a distraction upstream. Michino never saw his parents or community ever again. Michino awoke to find himself at the foot of a monastery where he was taken in. For weeks his wounds were properly treated but his voice could not be recovered. With nowhere else to go, Michino was raised into adulthood as a fellow monk and brother. Here Michono was taught the ways of martial arts combat and self-defense. Once he was old enough he incorporated his dual Mayas into his combat forms to become a vicious fighter. However, his monastery teachings taught him that although his life was his own he should not ever take a life unless it was in his own defense for for a victim's. So although he never kills his opponents it doesn't stop him from making sure they won't fight again. It wasn't until his master passed away of old age that Michino decided to leave the monastery. The master made Michino promise that he'd find his own way in life before settling down on one thing; to go try it all before deciding what he wanted. And that's what Michino did the day he arrived to Centrus City. The mute came to a decision that he would work in the morally deprived area of life first before moving on to the better things of life. The criminal underground was easy enough to get involved with and holding his own ground didn't come without challenge. But he fought his way into the association with the Changretta family as both a drug maker and stealth agent. Michino worked there for several months now and was comfortable where he wss. He wouldn't want to join the family if he were ever offered, but chances were that never happened. All the man could do was follow orders and save his money until he discovered what he truly wished to do with his life. However, there was a falling out with the Changretta. The family desired for Michino to utilize his combat prowess to deal out hits on prime targets. Michino refused, and in exchange for his freedom turned over all recipes for illegal drugs as payment. Mihcino was done with criminal life as he had hit his final barrier in the depths of shadows. The mute decided then he would try to lead an honest life to see what it would do for him. Michino decided to apply as a janitor at Centrus Academy as his first job. Character Abilities Michino is well trained in the martial arts of hand to hand combat. With fierce and quick strikes, Michino focuses on taking down his targets with well placed blows as opposed to overpowering them. Although he can handle himself extremely well in a fist fight his true power comes from the kicks he can use. With the combination of his two Mayas and his physical combat, his close range danger is something to think twice about. As for his Mayas, the silent monk uses Energy and Water Maya. During combat Michino will intentionally feint attacks while using his Energy Maya to conjure a surprise attack on his targets' open flank. If there is an attack that Michino cannot dodge at all he will use Energy to redirect however much force he can to somewhere off his body. With Water Michino uses it as his last resort for combat purposes. He uses water bladders hidden beneath his armor at various parts of his body for sudden surprise attacks or quick utilities. Whether it's a water whip or to stun an opponent by going for the eyes, Water Maya is a great utility for him. Beyond combat, Energy Maya takes a backseat while Water Maya is Michino's favorite plaything. Whether it's used alongside his martial arts practice or to maintain control of water spheres during meditation his Water Maya is n extension of himself. It also makes moving hot tea easier and less of a hassle. Energy Maya only comes into play when Michino is being stealthy and wishes to redirect the energy of his footfall better into the ground so sound is less pronounced. Character Personality Michino is a pacifist when he deems fighting not worth the effort. Combat should be a last resort when trying to resolve situations, but being an underground criminal makes this extremely difficult. Never will he throw the first strike until his opponent winds the first punch. Combat was taught to him for the express purpose of defending himself and others, not for his own gain. This might seem contradictory towards his criminal status but that's because his quest for experiencing life on this end gets him involved more with people who like to pick fights. Beyond that, Michino is pretty relaxed and likes to keep a calm composure always. Nobody can really tell this due to his mask but even though his face seems scarred and intimidating he's really a nice guy. One of the best ways to get to know him would be to ask him if he'd like to have some hot tea for conversation. People would be surprised to see how calm and collected his is if they were to learn about what he does for money. Category:Character